Is it wrong to want an education?
by LegancyZ
Summary: Bell Cranel, a child with such an aura that every deity wants him in their familia, only one problem. He doesn't want to be an adventurer and plans to solely study in the education district. A red-haired goddess has other plans. UP FOR ADOPTION,
1. Chase Pt 1

**AN: Hey guys, so...rewrite. Enjoy. ALSO MIA IS LEVEL 6 LIKE WTF!**

 ** _Orario_** ** _, also known as Labyrinth City Orario_** ** _was the city of adventurers. Since it was the only city in the world that had a dungeon, people from far and wide came in hopes of lifelong success, fame and fortune. Our protagonist_** ** _;_** ** _however_** ** _,_** ** _was not one of them._**

Bell ran as fast as his legs would allow. The reason? A huge mob of deities was after him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"JOIN MY FAMILIA!"

Bell's scream of panic was lost in the shouts of the gods.

 _'WHY IS THERE A MOB OF DEITIES AFTER ME!?'_ Bell thought as he legged it through an alleyway.

 ** _Hmmm, I've seemed to started the story right in the middle of the action. Let's give you all some backstory first._**

The cart moved slowly through one of the entrances of Orario, inside were four passengers. 2 werewolves, a Hume Bunny and a rabbit-like young teenager with white hair and red eyes.

The Hume-Bunny was constantly gazing towards Bell making sure he wasn't some long lost brethren of his. Bell was; however, trying his best not to make eye-contact with the Bunny.

Instead, he gazed out from the open-back of the cart and took in the scene. He was filled with a sense of wonder and excitement.

Just a few minutes ago, he had thought of how the fishing city of Melen was huge but seeing Orario was a completely different story.

'So this I how it feels to be an adventurer' Bell thought, though he suspected this was going to be his only adventure as he did not plan to be an adventurer. **(Not if I can help it.)**

The cart soon came to a stop in front of a small and old building which I guessed to be the drop-off location of carts. **(Detective Bell over here.)**

I paid the cart driver what I owed him and left quickly as to get out of the Hume Bunny's sight.

 _'Do I really look that much like a rabbit?'_ Bell thought as he walked to the town square.

Another sense of wonder ran over him as he took in the hustle and bustle around him.

Everything seemed like a whole other world compared to his life on the farm with his grandfather.

 _'Well, first of all, I need some place to live.'_ He had come to Orario with limited money and needed to be smart about it, he – unfortunately – couldn't spend money freely on food and such. A sigh escaped his lips, things had been so much easier when his grandfather was alive.

Bell was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice the stares coming from the many deities in the square, amongst which a certain red-headed goddess was also present.

"Is everything alright, Kami-sama? Lefiya asked from her spot beside her goddess, they had come shopping for some new clothes for Lefiya and had noticed her goddess suddenly stop in the street.

Lefiya's voice snapped Loki out of her daze and replied with a snarky, "What's wrong is yar wearing too much clothes, little missy." And proceeded to try to undress Lefiya on the spot.

While an injured Loki nursed the bump on her head with slight tears in her eyes, the rest of the deities had made a move.

Bell noticing all the people surrounding him tried a friendly greeting.

"Oh hello." Bell said innocently like the little rabbit he was.

His greeting didn't stop the incoming masses of gods.

"Can I help you?" Bell continued.

They were within a foot of him now.

"Do you need anyfrmph!" Bell had been cut off by a nearby goddess grabbing him and shoving him onto her.

Bell got free from her grip with a face red enough to rival Loki's hair.

"I….um…what…" Bell tried to say through his embarrassment but the deities took this as their signal to attack.

From all sides the gods rushed in with one objective in mind, get the rabbit into their familia.

 ** _The reason you ask? Well as they say, 'Qui Vivra Verra.' Now that you are all caught up on the woe of being Bell Cranel, let us continue from where we started._**

Bell ducked through alley after alley trying to escape the swarm of deities after him. Fear coursed through his veins on the thought on what they might do when they caught him.

After about an hour or so, the mob had given up on their 'Rabbit Hunt'. Apparently, he has speed to match his looks.

Bell was panting in a back alley into which he had narrowly jumped into to avoid capture. After he regained his composure he decided to look around.

 _'Where am I?'_ He was in a totally different part of the city and since he was new he had no idea where to go.

After much stumbling about through alleys and streets while hiding from any deities, he found what appeared to be an inn.

It was a small rundown building alongside other houses with a shabby sign that read, 'The Dart'. It was two stories high and had what appeared to be dried vomit on the side of the door.

' _Better than nothing.'_ Bell was too hopelessly lost to argue.

He walked in and it was surprisingly cozy. There were adventurers sitting on the sofas chatting amongst themselves, a counter with an old dwarf sitting on it arguing with a red-haired person, what seemed to be a kitchen in the side and stairs leading upstairs to what he presumed was the rooms.

He approached the dwarf to ask about his whereabouts.

"Excuse me, sir?" Bell started.

"Yeh sonny boy, what'd ya need?" The dwarf replied shifting his attention from the frustrated red-head. **(My English teacher would not be proud on that dialogue.)**

Bell continued to ask about his location, he appeared to be in the north of the city.

 _'Might aswell ask about rooms.'_ Bell continued to ask about rooms, they were 1000 Valis for a week. Bell's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, it was so cheap!

 _"_ Fraid we don have any spare tho _"_ The dwarf replied, "Firs come, firs serve".

Bell felt dejected as he made his way to leave.

"Wait!" The read-head besides the dwarf who has stayed quiet during Bell's conversation with the dwarf spoke.

Bell turned around to face the man, he appeared to be around 18 to 19 with spiky red hair which some might call attractive though they seemed slightly off on the front from where he probably cut them himself to stop them from getting in his eyes.

Right now, his face was as red as his hair.

"We c-could share rooms!" He spoke rather louder than necessary. "We can split the rent 50-50."

Bell couldn't believe his ears, though he had to ask. "Why me?"

The young man looked at his feet with a red face, "I can't afford the full rent."

Bell was too happy with the current situation though, he had at least 5000 valis left and could stay for about 2 months if he cut back on other expenses.

"Alright, no problem." Bell told his new roommate.

The person in question had a wide grin as he shook Bell's hand.

"Welf Crozzo".

"Bell Cranel".

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that because I had to sacrifice a goat so I could have the power to write it. It's already looking better. Also ValkyrionTheManga, I won't be reading your fanfic for information anymore that's for sure Mr. Rabbit-Hume.**


	2. Chase Pt 2

**An: Here's a short thing explaining some more things.**

 **Speech:** "I love you!" (Normal text)

 **Thought:** _'I love her'_ (Italic)

 **Mystic Narrator:** ** _And so Bell Cranel confessed his love. (_** It's Bold and Italic)

 **AN: ...Hi there...(** Bold)

 **Highlighting some action: 'CRACK' (** Bold)

 **Change of Point of views** **or a time skip: Bell's POV**, **10 hours later **(Bold and Underlined)

 **I'm hinting at something; can you perhaps guess?**

 **To,**

 **Mr. Critic,**

 **No u.**

 **To,**

 **The person who thought Welf was a girl.**

 **I was just rushing the conversation so I could stop calling Welf a redhead, it was getting repetitive. I was pretty sure people could have guessed it was Welf but I guess having Loki and Welf in the same chapter confused some people.**

It was a brand new day and Welf and Bell were sitting in their new room, it was quite small and dusty, when a person entered through the door which was on the bottom-left side of the room, in front of them was a sofa. A bed was a little to the right of that and a washroom was on the bottom-right of the room. They had agreed that they would take turns every night sleeping on the bed and it had been Bell's turn last night.

"Wait, so you're seriously not becoming an adventurer?" Welf asked in disbelief.

Welf and Bell had been chatting about various things but when Welf found out Bell was not here to become an adventurer; he was skeptical to say the least.

"Yes."

"Not even join a familia?" Welf continued

"Yes"

"Never?" Welf was still not believing his ears.

"Yes"

"Are you stupid?" Welf asked in confusion.

"Yes" Bell replied, taking a second to process what he just said.

"That explains it." Welf laughed while Bell realized what had happened.

"Hey wait!" Bell said in embarrassment, he had been caught by the ol' switcheroo.

"But seriously though, why?" At Welf's question, Bell's mood instantly sullied. **(Love me some instant sully.)**

"I just...don't want to talk about it." Bell solemnly replied.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Welf said, sensing the mood.

"Oh no problem." Bell said not wanting to ruin a friendship, "Anyways" He tried changing the topic, "Why don't you live with your Familia?"

Now it was Welf's turn to be angry, not at Bell though.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY, BECAUSE EVERYONE IN MY FAMILIA IS A..." Welf stopped considering Bell's age.

"Never Mind." Welf was now in a pretty bad mood.

"Well, don't you have to go to the dungeon?" Bell inquired.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna meet up with some people to form a party, gotta go, bye." Weld quickly babbled as he rushed out the room.

 **That's the most dialogue I've ever written in one go.**

"By...e" Bell said to the empty room.

"GGRRRGMMMB" A sound suddenly broke the silence; it was Bell's stomach.

A sigh escaped his lips, he had to eat sometime.

He left the inn and was about to make his way to the town square until he remembered the rabbit hunt.

Bell shuddered at the memory of being chased by a mob of deities and decided to not go to the square.

 **30 minutes later**

Bell walked through the streets of Oraio with a cloth covering his face to hide from the supposedly crazy group of deities after him.

It proved ineffective however as in under a minute he was surrounded by deities again.

"He-ello" **(Last words said seconds from disaster.)**

 ** _And so the hunt was on, our brave protagonist against blood hungry deities._**

"NOT AGAIN!"

"JOIN OUR FAMILIA!"

Bell ran through crowds of people who would go on to be stampeded by the deities.

"Are they after that rabbit again?"

"What's so special about him anyways?"

The people talked among themselves of the strange behavior of the gods regarding the rabbit boy.

Welf was pacing through the streets of Oraio, he had been late and kicked out of the party.

 _'Whatever, they don't deserve me anyway.'_ Welf thought as he walked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"COME HERE LITTLE RABBIT!"

Welf looked up to see Bell being chased by what appeared to be a mob of deites.

Bell ducked through an alleyway with the deities hot on his tale.

"What?"

Bell raced through street after street with the deities hot on his trail, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake them.

 _'Maybe if I go into a building.'_ It was a long shot as most people would listen to a deity more than a human child but the fear of being captured was too great.

He saw what appeared to be a pub of some sort called, 'The Hostess of Fertility'

Bell rushed in as fast as his legs would allow.

The bar was alight with action, people drinking and laughing their worries away. Waitresses coming and going. The decor was mostly wood. It was much easier for customers to relax in here than in most other bars. Magic-stone chandeliers hung overhead. It seemed the owner preferred a fancy, modern style.

Bell had been a good distance away from the mob so he quickly approached the empty seat on the counter and sat on it.

Sitting behind the counter was a huge dwarf woman, he suddenly weighed if he was scared of the mob more or her.

He greeted the lady to which she replied, "Well, aren't you a cutie!" with a voice that was much gentler than anticipated.

"We don't get adorable folk like you a lot!" she said as she tried to pinch Bell's cheeks.

All of the sudden the doors nearly blasted open and the mob deities poured in.

Bell, who was nursing his cheeks instantly tensed up.

The deities all dashed through the bar to Bell paying no heed to the confused customers.

Bell closed his eyes, his time had come. _'I'm sorry grandfather that I didn't become an adventurer and I'm sorrier that my death will come like this.'_

 ** _'TAAAAAAAACK'_**

The expected impact didn't come, instead what sounded like an explosion came from behind him.

The dwarf lady had slammed her fist into the counter stopping the deities in their tracks.

"SCRAM!" The deities did what they were told with absolutely no hesitation.

Bell turned to face her and gushed out every way he knew of on how to thank someone.

"Name's Mia Grand, I'm the proprietress of the pub and I won't stand any shenanigans here."

Bell introduced himself in kind.

"Now kid, seems I got you out of quite the ditch there, I suppose you could repay me by spending lots of money, OK!?"

Bell was too afraid to argue and he could practically hear his pouch of valis weeping.


	3. Issues with the story

Guys, if you have any issues with the story or need me to fix anything, just leave it down in the review or PM me. I fixed Mia's voice being too loud. Writing 1k words takes alot out of me and by the end I'm just glad for it to be over.


	4. Chase Pt 3

**AN: Guys, stop talking about the critic and review the story.**

Bell was in a panic. The reason? Mia Grand.

She had practically forced him to use almost all his money.

 _'Oh no, oh no, oh no.'_ That was the only thought on his mind as he paced his room.

 ** _Ahh, it seems our young hero has learned the challenges of economy. Perhaps he will get a job?_** ( **Ha-ha, nice try narrator but no.)**

Bell had already been in trouble when he arrived in Orario, the education district didn't start much later in the year.

He did have to find a job eventually but he thought since he had got 2 months till he runs out of rent money, he would have no problems finding something to do.

Now the situation was urgent, 'Maybe Mia would hire me, no she only has female waitresses.' Bell didn't have many options, he had no connections as he had just recently come to the city.

'Unless…' It was a surefire to earn money. 'The dungeon.'

Welf wasn't home, he had gone over to his familia home to get his status updated. He had to go to the dungeon alone and falna-less.

'Well shit.' Bell was considering if being homeless was an option.

…...

Bell made his way to the guild with a heavy heart. He was going to do what he had sworn he would never to do.

Many deities watched him from afar not daring to come close after the incident at the pub but he paid them no heed. He was far more concerned about the guild.

He entered the guild and headed straight for the window counters, he didn't have time to tally.

Behind the counter was a half-elf arranging some paperwork, it was a slow day in the guild as there were hardly any people.

Bell mustered every bit of courage he had in him and began the conversation.

…...

Bell ran as fast as his legs would allow. The reason? A huge Minotaur, a being half man and half bull was after him.

"OOOOORGH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Two screams echoed across the 5th floor of the labyrinth.

"WHY IS THERE A MINOTAUR ON THE 5TH FLOOR!?" Bell thought as he ran.

Bell thought hard about he had ended in this current situation, he had been doing so exceptionally good in the dungeon even without a falna, he had ventured till the 5th floor and now there was a minotaur behind him.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN COCKY!" Bell screamed to no one in particular, he should have stopped on the first floor but the want to never come to the dungeon again was strong. He had thought that he might as well earn enough money so that he wouldn't have to come again. **(Bad idea, huh.)**

"OOOOORGH!" Another roar from the bull man chasing him snapped him out of his thoughts as he ran for dear life. It was a miracle that he had been able to outrun the minotaur as long as he had.

The path on which he and the Minotaur were on opened up a little further, Bell saw his chance and exerted all his remaining energy into the final push.

A dead end awaited him.

He shuffled against the wall and turned to face the Minotaur who was slowly closing in on him, seemingly enjoying his fear.

 ** _And so our young hero was trapped, powerless and alone against a minotaur. Is this the end for the young rabbit?_** **(Obviously not, I'll lose my job if that happens.)**

'Is this how I'll die?' Bell thought solemnly as he closed his eyes, he would die the same death as his parents, the same death as his grandfather, against a monster.

"ORRRRRRGHH!?"

Bell opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden change of voice.

The Minotaur hadn't roared in menace; it had roared in pain.

A blade had struck the Minotaur's back.

'OOOOOARGH?!' The beast cried out in pain and confusion.

'SCHLING' **(Pretty sure that's what a sword sounds like lol)**

Blood burst out from the Minotaur's wound covering Bell's face.

'SCHLING' **(sorry)** Another gaping hole appeared in the beast's chest and it slowly disintegrated into dust with its magic stone dropping with an audible 'THUD'.

Bell was horrified at the scene that had occurred in front of him.

 ** _Bell's POV_**

"Are you alright?"

I am snapped out of my mind by a girl who could be mistaken for a Goddess.

Her slender body is wrapped in blue lightweight armor. Her slender arms were also dazzlingly beautiful. Considering her slim soft body, her chest was abnormally filled based on my opinion. Wearing an emblem on her silver breastplate, and the same colored gloves and accessories also bore the same emblem. Blood was trickling down from the tip of her sword that was pointing to the ground.

Her blond hair extended straight down to her shoulders, it held a shine that would not lose to a large amount of golden treasures.

On top of having a body that other females would be jealous of, she had a very cute face that everyone would like.

The color of her eyes, that looked at me, was also golden.

—A blonde swordsman wrapped in blue equipment with golden eyes.

Even I, who had no falna and was not even an adventurer, knew who the person in front of me was.

It was a top adventurer belonging to the Loki Familia.

Among the human, no, even among the females of all the races, she would be considered to be one of the strongest as a Level Five.

Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein.

"Excuse me…are you alright?"

I'm not alright.

I'm not alright at all.

To my heart that was currently constantly jumping, you can't consider it alright at all.

At that moment, she had stolen my heart.

I was intimidated, scared and confused. I needed to get out of here, fast.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed while running all the way to the entrance of the dungeon.

 ** _Third Person POV_**

Aiz tilted her head in confusion at the rabbit running full speed away from her.

'Did I scare him away?'

 **AN: OMG AN UPDATE, I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, wait a second. Anyways, I used the change of POVs because I accidentally hinted I was going to use it and I thought might as well. Yes, I did reuse chapter 1 of the original story, go away.**


	5. Is it wrong to have money?

**AN: I'm bored.**

Bell ran as fast as he could through the streets and roads of Orario, he was covered in blood and had torn clothing but he didn't care. He had escaped the jaws or in this case, horns of death and he was grateful.

The populace of Orario just stared at him in wonder, disgust, and astonishment. Even the gods who would usually be all over him didn't even look his way.

He was headed for the guild where he would definitely need to apologize to someone.

Just as he entered the guild his ears were blasted with a scream, "BELL CRANEL!"

It came from the women to whom he had practically begged to be allowed to go to the dungeon, Eina Tulle.

...

As a window receptionist of the dungeon management, Eina Tulle stood before Bell. She had a pair of slender pointy ears and clear emerald-colored eyes. Her shoulder-length brown hair had a beautiful sheen. This beautiful appearance is not the same type as the elves that seemed to be pure and flawless, but rather a natural type. She was wearing a guild uniform on her slim body, a black top pants of the same color, making her extremely beautiful.

She seemed rather agitated at Bell's appearance and hearing what had happened in the dungeon did nothing to help.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BELOW THE FIRST FLOOR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

They were now seated in a private room where Bell was getting his ear chewed out.

"Of all the recklessness" She started, "Why would you even dare go below the first floor without a falna?"

"It was actually easy." Eina stared ludicrously at Bell after hearing this statement.

"The monsters were really easy to beat...until the Minotaur showed up."

"Impossible! You shouldn't have even survived on the second floor."

"No, look!" Bell said as he showed her his backpack filled with magic stones and shards.

Eina stared at the stones for about a minute before nodding. She'd have to investigate into this.

After about another ten minutes of scolding, Eina let him off the hook.

"Um...Miss Eina." Bell began to speak with an increasingly red face.

"Hmm?"

"It's-It's about...Aiz Wallenstein."

Eina realized where this was going and got an idea.

"You know, relationships between familias can be extremely hard and I've heard that Loki is very protective of her."

With every word, Bell's face drooped with every word.

"And since you aren't even in a familia, there would be no way for you to regularly interact with her...unless you join the Loki familia."

Eina's plan; however, had a different effect.

At hearing it, Bell let out a huge sigh. It wasn't possible, he should give up.

But some part of him refused to give up, he had fallen in love.

Bell and Eina walked over to the exchange counter for magic stones and fragments.

"Oh, is this the adventurer you were talking about?" The pink haired girl at the counter spoke to Eina with a cheery voice.

Eina looked slightly embarrassed as Bell looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, Misha" Eina answered quickly.

Bell emptied his backpack at the counter making the pink-haired girl's eyes go wide.

She looked up accusingly at Bell, "Did you collect all these?"

"Y-Yes?" Bell spoke rather intimidated by her gaze.

Next, she looked at Eina, "Are you sure he doesn't have a falna?"

"Yes," Eina spoke keeping her calm, unlike Bell who was fidgeting like a caged rabbit.

A moment of silence occurred before it was eventually broken by Misha in an abrupt manner.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Bell was got off guard, he had not been expecting praise.

After a 5-minute rant by Misha which was stopped by Eina since she had to get back to her counter.

"3000 valis, here!" Misha said with a chirpy voice.

'Yes!'

...

Bell was giddy as he walked back to his inn. He had decided to take a long route through Orario as he didn't have to worry about deities chasing him.

He was taking a slow stroll when he remembered something, _'I broke Welf's knife.'_

Bell had **"borrowed"** the knife that had been laying on the table since he didn't have his own weapon nor did he have enough money to buy one.

He had planned to give it back but it had broken when he had pathetically tried to use it on the minotaur.

Bell was in deep trouble, Welf would surely be mad at him.

Bell sighed as he looked at his bag of valises, he had to find a replacement.

...

Freya let out a huge sigh, she was just so bored.

She gazed down from her room in Babel to the city of Orario and used her **"Discerning Eye"** to see if she could find anyone worthy of her time.

Unfortunately for her, she could not find a single soul worthy of her time.

"Ottar!" She called out to her faithful servant.

"Yes, Lady Freya?"

"Make something interesting happen."

"I'll see what I can do."

As Ottar left the room she did another exasperated sigh and went back to drinking her wine.

...

 ** _I'm sure all of you are wondering where our young hero is. He is in fact in the same building as the goddess of beauty._**

Bell looked around in confusion, he had been told that there was a cheap equipment shop in the upper levels of the tower but he was completely lost.

He stumbled about a bit more until I found a shop with a signboard for blades by the Hephaestus familia.

Bell had been told by Eina of how the shops work in regards to prices but he was still cautious about entering the store, the memory of seeing a 12 million valis weapon still fresh in his mind.

A sense of wonder filled him as he gazed around at all the different swords, knives and daggers that were on display but he put it at the back of his mind, he had to get a cheap knife and fast.

Bell searched the shelves until he finally settled on a knife that seemed identical to Welf's that cost only 2000 valis.

He quickly grabbed it and made his way to the counter and with a grim expression gave the werewolf at the counter half of his entire funds.

As he made his way out, lo and behold, there stood Welf at the entrance of another shop holding a box and muttering to himself.

Bell tried to sneak away but it was too late.

"Hey, Bell! What are you doing here?" Welf spoke in a rather down mood and Bell realized how bad a situation this was.

"H-hi, I'm just looking around" Bell tried to nonchalantly change the subject, "What's in the box?"

"It's an armor I made, it's called **"Pyonkichi"** though no one buys it," Welf said with a grumble at the end.

Noticing Bell's confused look, Welf realized something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'm a blacksmith of the Hephaestus familia, Level 1."

"Oh," Bell said remembering that he hadn't actually asked what familia Welf was in or what his level was.

"Anyways, what are you holding there?" Welf indicated towards Bell's hand hidden behind his back that had the knife.

Sweat started to form on Bell's forehead as he thought of an answer.

"W-well, i-it's..." Bell tried to form an answer.

"I'MSORRYITOOKYOURKNIFEWITHOUTASKINGYOUANDBROKEITSOIGOTYOUANEWONE!"

"Excuse me?" Welf tried to compose himself after his roommate's unexpected outburst.

Bell sighed and explained all of the day's events.

 **AN: WOOOOOOOOO, longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, school's starting again so there will probably be updates every weekend hopefully. I'll try to make them longer since it's a week. Also just to tell you, Freya didn't see Bell because he was in the same building as her and she was looking at Orario not inside the tower so don't kill me.**


	6. Up for adoption

**Alright, well, to the few people who enjoyed this story. I'm sorry for not updating and not _being able_ to update. This was the first story I ever wrote and my plans for it were something that I, in the end, could not write because of my inability to write anything too deep or profound. I still liked the story and the idea and am putting it up for adoption in hopes that someone in the fandom will be able to do what I couldn't. Again, sorry.**


End file.
